SkPC39 / Transcript
“So this day has come.” Blank’s voice appeared at the beginning of the episode. However, unlike usual, it sounds calmer and more concerned but also thoughtful. Usually, he’s be furious and loud. But not this time. “The day when all of us meet their chosen destiny.” He said. It was visible that he was thinking. A lot thinking. “Two of us have already met their demise. It won’t take long until all of us are gone.” He said. “Very well…” He mumbled and stood up. “If that is what’s going to happen, then I’ll take as much light with me as I can!” He said and left. Black screen and… OPENING After the opening, he was shown at the top of the Feather Castle. A dark purple aura surrounded him. Then he stretched his arms away from his body and the aura spread around the town. Meanwhile, at the Blue Moon Koen, the group has met. But this time it weren’t only the typical 7 or 8 main characters of this story, it were way more people. All of them were about the girls’ ages or only a bit older/younger. It was mixed with boys and girls. They were doing different things. And the major attentions got the basketball and the soccer match. Well, if you could call it match. While it was one on one at the basketball ‘field’, it was more like normal soccer at the soccer ‘field’. As usual, Ruby was playing basketball, being the unbeaten ‘champ’ of this match. No one dared to play against her. “Oh come on you guys!” She said, holding the ball. But the others just shook their heads. “Meh, you are boring.” She complained. “Either that or playing against only you is unfair.” Emerald then said, explaining. “It’s nothing unfair. Why should it be unfair?” Ruby then wondered. “Because you don’t play basketball. You fight!” Low explained. He was sitting, not very surprisingly, next to Diamond, who was drawing the environment. She didn’t draw the people, since there was way too much movement so she couldn’t concentrate on this. “This is no game!” Ruby then said joking. “This is war.” She added. “Won’t you try it? Come on! Play against me!” Ruby said offering. Low then just turned his head away from her. “Nah, I don’t want to show you up.” He said cold. “Ha! As if you could!” Ruby then laughed. After listening to all of this, Sapphire put her guitar aside, stepping closer to Ruby. “Alright. Let me try.” Sapphire said determined. “Oh?” Ruby was visible surprised by that, but she’d never reject a game. “Fine, but be ready to lose!” She said grinning confident. “Emerald!” A girl then called. Emerald turned around, seeing a young girl with dark purple hair, waving at her. “Hurry up! We need you on the field!” The girl shouted. “Coming!” Emerald answered. She turned away from her friends. But before she left, she said. “They need me. I need to go.” She said and went on. “Just go, just go. None of us is holding you back.” Amber said, laying against a tree, watching the nature, which slowly starts to recover from winter. Blossoming. Flowers started to bloom again and the birds returned too. “Is it nice what you see?” Topaz then asked, bowing over Amber. “It was.” Amber mumbled. “I’m just bored. I don’t know what I should do.” She explained. Topaz then sat down. “Well, you aren’t alone.” She said, looking up. Then her expressions turned rather serious. “Topaz? Do you also see that strange aura thing up there?” Amber then wondered. “Yeah. That doesn’t look good.” Topaz answered. “Aura thing?” Low wondered, after hearing what the two girls talked about. Diamond looked up to the sky. As artist, she had to watch the environment and an aura thing would be something she’d notice. “Oh, that… That’s not good, right?” She wondered, turning her head to Low, who visible had no idea what’s going on. “Hm… According your expression, it really doesn’t look good!” Topaz then said and stood up. “You know, as I said I was bored, I didn’t want something like that to happen.” Amber sighed. “Ruby!” Low then called, interrupting Ruby and Sapphire’s match. The two girls turned to him and he just pointed up to the sky. As the two saw what’s going on, they called Emerald. And soon after that, the others also noticed it. Some were scared by it. Some excited. After all, every time something like that happened, it was only a matter of time until the Pretty Cures arrived. Then the earth started shaking like an earthquake was happening or something. It was not a heavy shaking, so the others managed to get away, to save them. Some of them turned around, looking for our main seven. But they couldn’t see them, so they thought they would have escaped by now. Then dark particles rose from the ground. “This is bad.” Low then stated. “You think so?” Sapphire shouted unimpressed. “Pointing out the obvious is not very helpful!” She added. “Call it an exit strategy.” Low said, ignoring what Sapphire just said. “You know, there is a reason why the elites are called elite. I have no idea what this is. But I know that they would only use it in bad situations.” He explained. “Then is it a Katahowa?” Ruby wondered. “Something like that. Well… more like an advanced version of that.” Low answered. “Good. If it is something like that, then we can defeat it!” She said determined and put out her commune. “Uh, you’re all fired up today, Ruby.” Topaz said, taking her commune. As each girl took out their transformation device, they transformed. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Sky Pretty Cure!” “Perfect darkness. Rise. Rise upon all worlds!” Blank shouted. He was still holding his arms away from him, having his head turned to the sky, which turned dark by now. However, he was not at the Feather Castle anymore. In order to let the darkness spread faster, he had to activate this power from different places. At the moment, he was not far away from the Cures, even though he didn’t realize it. By all that power of darkness, the power of rainbows was hard to track down. “Uh, this whole darkness is hurting.” Sienna said, holding her head. “Then let’s get rid of it fast!” Azure said. “Get back the beautiful light.” She said determined and Sienna agreed. “That’s quite a lot darkness.” Low them mumbled. “A lot power for Catastrophe… this will be a catastrophe if it continues.” Then, Blank felt it. “The enemy force is coming closer.” He said. “Alright then, the time has come.” He said, putting his arms back, waiting for the Cures. Even though he hadn’t long to wait, as the Cures arrived, he said: “You took quite long.” How determined he was to end this, was hearable by the way he was talking to the Cures. “So you are now charging extra power, because you noticed, we are too strong for you, huh?” Azure wondered teasingly. “Believe what you want to. But no matter what will happen, no matter you will do now, this darkness will be your demise.” Blank said, raising his left arm up, releasing a black beam that had purple aura around it. The aura was kinda sparkling inside the beam. It didn’t hit, since the Cures managed to dodge it. “That-That’s pretty strong.” Saffron admitted. “Strong or not, we are stronger!” Cyan said, getting ready to attack. She was waiting for another attack from Blank, but he didn’t attack, so the other Cures attacked instead. Unlike Blank, they did not use any kind of magic. They just used combat attacks. All fired up, Cure Crimson managed to hurt Blank. Hit by the attack, he jumped back, covering the wound with his right arm. It was no deep wound so there was no blood but it was visible that it would hurt. “How can they still be so powerful, even with that much darkness around them?” He wondered, observing them. They didn’t attack, neither did he. “Let’s don’t give him a chance to recover!” Whitney then said. “If we wait too long, something unfortunate will happen.” She added. “You are right!” Sienna nodded. Meanwhile the ground stopped shaking. This could mean that the power Blank released at the beginning of the episode was losing power. And that could mean it would be easier to defeat. But how? “But how?” Cyan then wondered. “What did you say what is that… an exit strategy?” She looked at Low. “Huh? Yeah. I don’t know what’s exactly called. But the user needs to put all their powers – and by that I mean all powers, not just the darkness force – into that spell. I guess it’s a spell.” Low explained. “So, Blank is the Katahowa this time.” Cure Azure then said. “Huh, yes I guess.” Low agreed. “Then all we have to do, is to defeat Blank and this disappears!” Crimson added. “And since it seems like the spell, or power, whatever, is losing its power. So it means, Blank is losing power!” She explained. “That actually makes sense!” Saffron noticed. “Let’s keep attacking him, until he’s weak enough to finish him!” She said, looking at the others, that nodded. And so the Cures did. By all the power they used, it was hard for Blank to dodge a single attack. “What’s with all that power so suddenly?” He thought. He was protecting his face with his arms, like someone in fights would usually do. But then: Double Punch. They broke through his ‘shield’ and he got kicked to the ground. “Now’s your chance!” Low shouted, who stayed behind, well knowing that he could do nothing against an elite spell, or just fight one on one with an elite while expecting to win. Each trio then grabbed the hands of their team members. Then they charged for attack and called: “Warm Explosion!” and “Cold Explosion!” And let both attacks hit Blank. Unable to move, he got hit by the attack, which defeated him. With him, the darkness disappeared and the ground ‘healed’ itself from the fight. As the sun came back, Sienna looked up. “What a fight.” She said. Covering her eyes from the sun. “I wonder, will it get even harder after now?” She wondered. “I mean, it looks like, we are getting rid of the little fish one after another.” She added. “So, does that mean, we have to face Catastrophe soon?” She asked, turning around. It was obvious, but none of her friends said something, just looked at her or looked up to the sky. Back to the Disaster Fortress. A ray of darkness returned to the Fortress. Entering a window. And then disappeared. It re-appeared inside a dark room, landing on a hand. “It seems like the finale is coming closer. Let’s keep collecting darkness.” Someone said, it was hearable that it was Catastrophe. Then he crushed the ray of darkness and it burst into many black and purple orbs, flying towards the end of the hand. “Do what I say.” He then said and the screen zoomed up to the entrance of the room. Break was standing at the spot, grinning evil. “Of course I will.” She said, bowed and left the room. Around a corner, Time was standing, was probably able to hear their conversation. According to his expressions, he was not happy to hear what Catastrophe said and was also very worried. He then turned away from the camera and the scene turned dark. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts